Motoko Kusanagi (Arise)
|-|The Major= |-|Logicoma= Summary In the Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2013) OVA series, Motoko is completely redesigned from her previous incarnations, as are all members of the main character cast. Her cybernetic body is shown as far younger in appearance and shorter in height to other versions, resembling a teenager or young adult and not much taller than Chief Aramaki. Her hair is blue and cut in a close, straight bang form, and she is usually shown wearing full red leather pants and jackets and high heel boots. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Logicoma. Varies via hacking Name: Motoko Kusanagi, The Major Origin: Ghost in the Shell: Arise Gender: Female Age: Unknown (prosthetic body appears early 20s) Classification: Cyborg/Full-prosthetic humanoid, Section 9 field commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, full cyborgization, skilled in martial arts and the use of firearms, Enhanced Senses, Cyber Mind, expert hacker (her expertise in this area allows her to mimic such powers as telepathy, possession, Illusion Creation, obtain memories and various offensive Mind Control and mental powers, scrambling of the senses, Perception Manipulation, Technology Manipulation), Digital Interaction, can use other bodies and objects as duplicates, Thermo-Optical Camouflage (which allows her to become invisible, mask body heat emissions and have mastery of stealth), Strategic, tactical, detective and criminal genius, major Resistance to Hacking, Pain and Alcohol Immunity, Smoke and Explosives, Summoning, Vehicular Mastery, Information Analysis, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 6) Attack Potency: Wall level, higher with Logicoma (Can summon and command a fleet of Logicomas). Varies via hacking (Can gain control of people with cyberbrains and access to various machines) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can jump across very long distances and easily leap between buildings. Logicomas can also travel at road speed.), Supersonic+ attack speed with guns Lifting Strength: Superhuman+. Varies via hacking Striking Strength: Wall Class (should be comparable to Raizo). Varies via hacking Durability: Wall level (Her cybernetic body is complete with a titanium skeleton and is essentially immune to most small arms fire). At least Small Building level, likely higher with Logicoma (Consisted of reinforced plating that is impervious to projectile attacks such as other tanks). Varies via hacking Stamina: Superhuman+ (Her cybernetic body means she is unlikely to ever tire in a fight) Range: Melee range, several hundred meters with guns, planetary or more if her opponent is connected to the net in some way Standard Equipment: Motorcycle, Detonics Pocket 9, Seburo M-10, AMT Backup, Smith & Wesson Model 38 Bodyguard, assault rifles (including a futurized FN F2000), M67 frag grenades, FGM-148 Javelin, knives, light urban combat armor (consisting of a body suit and visor. The visor has expanded optical capabilities like FLIR), Logicoma (comes with dual-barreled machine guns) * Can summon/pilot: Logicoma Intelligence: Motoko is extremely intelligent and experienced in the field both as a soldier and officer. Weaknesses: Her body can be hacked (doing so will certainly be no easy task though) Note: This profile covers the Arise version of Kusanagi. Gallery File:Logicoma.(GHOST.IN.THE.SHELL).full.1857454.jpg File:Wf2015sKotoGitsAriseHeader-600x250.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Police Officers Category:Technology Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Adults Category:Telepaths Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Detectives Category:Military Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Memory Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Illusionists Category:Snipers Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Bikers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Heat Users Category:Data Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Summoners Category:Technopaths Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier